rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LexsJB/Good work in 2018
Hi there I hope you’ve had a fun 2018, a year I never thought any good would come out of. However, good things have come out of it including my work on this wiki. This summer I had a lot of time on my hands so I put a large amount of it towards sorting out the wiki. Mass edits happening happening every day, repetitive category-sorting, this won’t happen as often next year cos I do have a life. I’ve had this blog written since September and waiting on my Notes for months but I can’t really wait til 31/12 to post this. This is some of the stuff I’ve done this year. Messed with the CSS wiki After some complicated coding and searching around other wikis to find a working code to copy, I've managed to make user avatars appear with rounded corners, to fit the aesthetic of the rounded tabbers and front page buttons. Also, I've managed to put a picture of Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy on a user masterhead, just to decorate it a bit. I can change the fairy any time anyone likes, but I hope you like it. Front page The biggest change I've done is the image map to replace the slider. Front page sliders are good but I felt we needed something really special so I made an image map, where you click on an image and it links you to another page. The concept is quite professional, even if the design itself is amateur. I can always update it if needed. International tabs Following on from adding all the international versions last year, from agreement within the community I moved each fairy's foreign covers to a separate tab. Specials and one-off navboxes I dreaded this and it took ages to do, having to do artwork for 40+ specials and 10 one-offs. But they all look really good, and pretty when you scroll down them on (like on Kirsty or Rachel's page). This will be a never ending job for me for however long I stay on the wiki, but it doesn't usually take too long. Many fairies announced Lots of pages added about them Children's Literature footer Someone nominated the wiki for this footer, which is on the front page. I don't know what it does but apparently it links the wiki to other children's series wikis, such as the Harry Potter wiki and the Chronicles of Narnia wiki. Site maintenance I moved articles from smaller duplicate categories to more popular ones and got rid of unused ones. I also moved all the fan art to the fan art wiki, and got rid of weird redirects. I've also categorised as many images as I can and renamed some which had names which didn’t say the fairy's name in it. Added publishing order to infoboxes To link the holiday specials, series and one offs to each other, I added the order in which they were all published. Hopefully someone would find it useful. Fanart wiki Not so much good work but I got protection from anonymous users for the Fanart wiki. This is because I'm the only admin for it and I don't like to go on it anymore; there are pages with such bad grammar beyond redemption and I don't want it to get worse; also trouble with a fandom user's comment. I don't think this will upset anyone much but just letting you know that's what I've gone and done. There are multiple wikis I really have to thank for giving me ideas to add so much stuff to this wiki. Final words Next year I doubt I’ll be editing wikis as much as I have this year. This is because of numerous reasons: work, loss of interest, and just simply because everything’s been done. Of course I’ll have to sort the wiki out every time a new fairy’s released, doing the infoboxes and artwork, but otherwise I won’t be doing many blogs or editing. In fact I don't think I'll be buying any more books unless it's a music-based one and I don't think that will be until like after 2020. The topics of rainbow magic don't really interest me (I'm not not into sport or animals or pirates or trends) and although for years I've been reading it knowing it's just assembly-line manufactured literature for kids who know no better, it's finally affected me and I don’t feel as enthusiastic about it anymore (also, based on the time I was roasted by a probable rainbow magic employee, I think it's time I back away from this series anyway). It’s been fun on this wiki and interacting with the community (sometimes) but things have to wind down at some point, and for me, it’s the beginning. Have a good year! LexsJBTalk 02:12, November 28, 2018 (UTC) (yes i posted this at 2am) Category:Blog posts